


As Long As I'm Here

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from a nightmare, Carol finds comfort in the two most important people she has. One-shot. Caryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead
> 
> Note: This does follow the plot of the show. Terminus happened, but after that the group went from place to place trying to find a home. They've found a cabin and been staying there for a while.

Carol woke with a start, her heart beating rapidly. She blinked at the ceiling, trying to calm her breathing and keep the tears from her eyes.

"Ya a'right?" Daryl asked from her right and she glanced over at him and nodded slowly. They had been staying in this cabin for a couple weeks now and Daryl had claimed one of the back bedrooms for them.

"Nightmare?" Daryl guessed and she nodded again. "What about?"

"We lost her," Carol murmured, glancing down at the little girl sleeping between them. "It's the same as it always is. Either I'm not able to stop Lizzie in time or a herd comes through and it's Sophia all over again."

Hey," Daryl said, reaching over Mika's sleeping form and grasping one of her hands as she used the other to wipe tears from her face. Carol looked at him, holding his hand tightly.

"She's a'right," he said, "She's here, she's with us. She's safe."

"But for how long?" Carol asked, pulling her hand from his to lift the girl's shirt slightly, revealing the scars from where her sister had attacked her only a few months ago. Daryl pulled the shirt down, covering the markings.

"For as long as I'm here ta protect ya both," Daryl said, "I ain't lettin' nothing happen ta either of ya."

Carol gave him a watery smile and grasped his hand again, bringing it to her lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He did the same and Carol laughed slightly as his breath ghosted over her wrist. Mika stirred and they both stilled, watching her carefully.

"Mama? Daddy?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh," Carol hushed the girl, "Go back to sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Mika asked, blinking sleepily and noticing the tears on her surrogate mother's face.

"Yeah, but it's okay now," Carol murmured gently.

Mika snuggled in closer to her and laid her hand over Daryl and Carol's still entwined fingers. Her hands were so tiny compared to both of theirs, but Daryl's in particular, and the hunter was once again left to wonder how to was that this little girl trusted and loved him enough to call him-

'Daddy, did you have a bad dream too?" Mika asked, turning to look at him, her eyes full of concern.

"Naw, I'm a'right Little Bit," Daryl said, "Think a big hug might make mama feel better though."

Mika wrapped her arms tightly around Carol who smiled at him and rested her head on Mika's. Daryl moved closer so the girl was sandwiched between and Mika giggled softly before drifting off to sleep, Daryl and Carol not far behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure where this headcanon came from, but I've had the idea for a while now that maybe Lizzie wasn't able to kill Mika before Tyreese and Carol found them or that they got separated or something. Either way, Mika ends up in the care of Daryl and Carol.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
